


征兆

by spockypocky



Category: Tiny Times
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockypocky/pseuds/spockypocky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>存档</p>
            </blockquote>





	征兆

征兆

如果要追究是从什么时候开始的。

顾准玩儿他的手。慢条斯理的，一个指节一个指节地捏。他们的手相似，皮肉下埋着笔直瘦长的骨，指腹平坦，令人安心，甲床修长而规正。对着这样的手，顾准有种折断的欲望，也有将它放在自己的性器上、带着它套弄的欲望。而第一次上床就叫人帮自己撸是不合规矩的。做的人多了，任何事都有规矩，打炮也有打炮的规矩，比如戴套，比如摘戒指，比如卖力地插入，让对方赞不绝口。最重要的是别找同一个圈子的人。这么看他们犯了大忌，上海多少gay不找，闲得没事才乱伦，简直是亲上加亲。他想着自顾自地笑起来，嘴角很优柔。  
“你只想和它玩吗？”他的手比他好看吗？Neil转着手腕看自己的另一只手，不觉得多特别。顾准才特别。他穿酒店提供的浴袍，腰上一个谨慎的结——谨慎是为了确保它是活的——亟待被一些欲求的手指解开。比起自己的手，Neil更热衷于看顾准大腿深处和胸口的阴影。他用眼神挖掘，他知道那里有什么，在别人身上不是没见过，但因为见过太多，知道每个人都有区别。看见好看的人就一定会想象他小弟弟的形状，不是因为变态或者精虫上脑，而是真正的好看必须包括性器，不可以太黑，不可以太小，不可以弯曲，不可以有杂乱的体毛。所谓审美，Neil在这件事上不是好说话的人，甚至发生过脱了裤子之后决定逃跑的事，并不以为然。黑暗勾引着他，他忍不住伸长脖子，样子像一只觅食的天鹅。什么也看不见，顾准一定要折磨他才行，竟然对有血缘关系的混血美男子毫无同情之心。  
“你想玩什么呢，cousin？”顾准有一个斯文败类的眼神，冷不丁要把人拆吃入腹那种，但他长成这样，相应地，吃相也会非常优雅，不会让人替食物感到疼，因此被他拆吃入腹不算坏事。他的指尖安然又温存地停在Neil掌心。  
他们是表兄弟这件事不用顾准提醒，而且现在已经来不及，但没关系，不会怀孕就行了。他这么寡廉鲜耻，如果对女人硬得起来，说不定会戴着两层避孕套去搞顾里。他在美国念书，把节操都念掉了。顾准也好不到哪里去。  
Neil咬着下唇笑一笑，难以启齿似的，会和表哥上床的人不该有他现在的眼神，“你的cock和ass，选一个吧。”说着他扯掉顾准腰间的绳子，用两根莹白的、载满欲求的手指。

顾准在床上很凶。眼睛潮湿、看起来安静又温润的青年，褪了衣衫则是一个眼睛潮湿、看起来安静又温润的禽兽。表象牢不可破，在禽兽以外的部分，顾准还是顾准。  
他在Neil身后，一只手臂箍着他的腰腹，仿佛是为了防止他散架——不是没可能，他顶得那么用力，仿佛对这具身体一往情深。他低估顾家的血统，Neil裸露的手是给与他擦肩而过的芸芸众生的意淫素材，在他人的下流想象中握过无数男人的老二，就像顾准刚才想的那样，都该长茧了。而他的身体是给顾准的，以及数量比芸芸众生少一些的、长着漂亮阴茎的别人。  
顾准攥住他的的头发，使他的下巴扬起来，喉结没有藏身之地，在薄薄的皮肤下脆弱地滑动着。这是和男人做爱时难得享受的待遇，掌控住对方首级的征服感，顺带欣赏一段洁白而优美的脖颈，有时顾准恨不得变成一个只操长发姑娘的直男。今天没有这样的遗憾。他是会在做爱中途审视全身镜里的自己和床伴的男人，骨子里带着令人厌恶又有理有据的自恋，一遍又一遍地确认自己的肉体有多完美，性器的形状有多完美，抽插的力度有多完美，身下的人有多完美，才配得起他。按照美国人的习惯，Neil剃掉下体的毛，留了一条金色的线——也是审美，不知道这属不属于顾准的完美。  
顾准会忍，忍到脱了裤子才显露出凶狠的本性，手上可以捏碎他，身下可以干死他。他始终觉得自己能在那条热而紧的穴道中埋得更深，因此撞得狠狠的，性格坚韧在床上是件利器。Neil觉得疼，和比疼更强烈的舒服，他的手指陷进床单里，根根堪折，绷直的小腿是同样下场。他通常需要抚慰自己的性器助兴，但今天例外，顾准吃得他死死的。上过多少个人才习得这种娴熟，真是令人心寒。他的手用来支撑自己就够了，否则脖子会断，在床笫间受伤，对谁来说都是个尴尬的事由。他回过头，留下一个不安的眼神，光洁饱满的额头只适合被温柔的双唇亲吻，现在却在流汗，看来是被亏待了。  
“How long haven’t you fucked？”Neil的脑子和身体一样混沌，无法组织母语之外的语言。他生气了。顾准看不见他那张受了委屈的脸。这样的身体，无论在何处都应该被悉心对待才对。  
顾准在床上狠不狠和他昨天射没射没有关系。他贴着Neil崎岖的耳廓，他们的身体都是汗湿的，“You asked for it。”  
Bullshit，Neil愤愤地看着他，“When？”  
顾准抬起眼睛，“When you walked in that door。”  
他让Neil去那扇面对半个上海的落地窗。顾准和他姐姐一样张扬，是在不为人知的部分，顾里的生日party上海滩人尽皆知，而顾准与他人交欢要遭受半个城市的观瞻。并不是毫无保障，这个房间在国金91层，有钱人不多，因此能观瞻他们的人也不多。他们在这幢高楼里只占一扇小小的窗。所以说顾准的张扬里又带点万年老二的孬，有些为人不齿。但Neil的身体比刚才更软。羞耻带来快感，属不属于人的劣根性。他的手掌和膝盖抵住低温的玻璃，不得不投奔身后不可靠的体温。  
不可靠到哪种地步——他射在玻璃上，顾准要他自己去擦。

洗澡可以等一等，Neil折起腿坐在床沿绑头发，小腿肚是个长而平缓的弧。顾准横躺在床上看手机，被他的背夺去注意力，一节节脊椎形状清晰，末端埋进臀缝里。  
“顾准，”他突然说，把zh发成j，“你喜欢我吗？”  
顾准吓了一跳，手机都掉了，拍在他脸上，“什么？”  
Neil扭头看他，脸上毫无对刚才的痛的芥蒂，“你力气很大啊，就像喜欢我一样。”  
探不清虚实，难以分辨他是认真的还是在开玩笑。连顾准都犹豫了。他不忍心似的，嘴唇的形状内敛，像随时都抿着，“你想多了。”  
“可是你搞得我都不能和别人睡觉，”Neil懊恼地看了看身上的淤青。他看不到的部位也没被落下，比如他的臀，顾准怎么会放过蹂躏的机会。他说别人会以为他和男朋友打架，以至于没人敢来招惹。  
“只和我睡不好吗。你刚射了几次？两次？”一次在落地窗上，一次在地板上，差点让他们滑到。这时候的顾准不懂得怜香惜玉，Neil恰好没长一张引诱他去爱的脸。  
“没错耶，impressive。”Neil释怀地放开眉心的褶子。除了这种计数，这段关系里没有别的值得在意。

所以有了第二次，是在四姐妹的家。  
顾里叫Neil过去喝酒，没有大麻和药物的酒局通常很无聊，但无论是拒绝还是带大麻和药去都会有被姐姐置之死地而不能后生的危险。于是Neil乖乖地去，带一瓶中规中矩的香槟。  
来开门的顾里在家里也严阵以待地穿高跟鞋，为了给她的皮草褂子一个露脸的机会而将暖气调低了几度，剩下的三个女孩子各自委委屈屈地抱着一个热水袋。还有意料之中的顾准，也因为冷，没脱掉西装外面的大衣。  
顾里戏剧性地一扬手，“你见过了吧？我弟弟，顾准。”  
Neil点点头，眼神很亮，“见过。”全身上下都见过了。他们的目光交汇，Neil的眼睛弯弯的像两个小月亮。  
那一瞬间的默契萌生出的计划是他们把四姐妹灌醉然后在卫生间里来一发。钱包里各有一枚以防万一的避孕套，但没有人饥渴到随身携带人体润滑，幸好Neil在厕所里看到一瓶凡士林。他们玩一些无伤大雅的游戏，唐宛如花枝招展地贴在顾准的身上，强烈要求国王游戏，手光明正大地在他腿上揩油。顾里翻着白眼说她没出息，但也应了。Neil是gay的事已经板上钉钉了，但顾准还存活在她的单向择偶范围里。被惩罚去亲吻不漂亮又有些粗鲁的女孩子对顾准来说不算大事，没想到唐宛如真的如愿以偿。十秒钟，顾准的眼睛越过她的脸颊看着Neil。Neil跟大家一起数数，坐在他们女王一样的姐姐旁边，不敢放肆，只断断续续地瞅着顾准，他的睫毛很长，被当作情绪的遮蔽。他们共享一个小秘密，明明没什么感情，做派却像偷情。  
十秒过去，唐宛如笑得看不见眼睛。她那么高兴，让顾准也觉得高兴。Neil同样高兴。任何人对不漂亮、不有钱的唐宛如都有一颗仁爱之心。既然她什么也没有，那就让一个同性恋给她一个无伤大雅的吻。这是顾里暗中批准的恩赐。  
四十分钟后顾里终于脱掉褂子。房子里温度回暖，顾准得以脱掉他的大衣和西装外套，解开衬衣的扣子，衣袖慵懒地堆在手肘。林萧和唐宛如已经倒了，南湘神志不清地在撑，顾里要强得喝酒都要最后才倒，但敌不过混迹于风月之地的青年，而且是两个。四个女孩子被Neil和顾准敷衍地披上毯子，他们走路没有发出声音，算是仁至义尽。  
他们勉强算在走，还持有微弱的矜持，不至于脚掌离开地面跑起来。没有人寂寞到那种地步。Neil在后面蓦地拉住顾准的手，顾准错愕地回头看一眼，没什么特别的，他只是顺手。  
顾准把他抵在墙壁上，呼吸有淡淡的酒气，彼此的眼角潮红，笑起来已经不那么规矩了，顾准不是顾准。  
他比Neil高，垂下头把嘴唇贴近他的脖子，“你喜欢痛吗？”  
Neil闭着眼缓慢地摇头，嘴边有个模糊的笑，“不喜欢。我喜欢爽。”  
“那为什么？”  
Neil睁了眼，仍然不是会和表哥上床的人眼神，“能让我连着射两次的人不多啊。”  
顾准不疾不徐地解开Neil的皮带，“我很方便嘛。”他在自嘲，是有些介意的表示，因为喝了酒忘记掩饰，这也并不是十分羞于见人的情绪。  
但Neil郑重其事地否认了，“不。我喜欢你的小弟弟。”他转个身和顾准换了位置，在他面前蹲下来，手指小心翼翼地解开他裤子上的扣子和拉链，拇指挂在平角裤的裤腰上认真地把它拉下来。他把顾准没有给予他的温柔以待展示给他看。里面的东西是半硬的状态，淡紫色的，形状规矩，也没有腥味。不需要什么意外，性器的话，是越规矩越赏心悦目的部位。Neil伸出舌头舔了一下它的顶端，“很漂亮。”  
不是没被人夸过，但因为这个部位还是第一次。顾准在他头顶说，别逗我。  
Neil含住他，抽掉口腔里所有的空气，嘴唇包住牙齿，让它尽情享受而不会受伤。寥寥数次的吮吸足以让顾准硬得发痛。含过多少个人才习得这种娴熟，真是令人心寒。他和顾准不一样，顾准做爱时有种世界末日的疯狂感，或许是因为作为私生子的心理阴影，一切好东西都轮不到他第一个拿，必须手快，必须去争夺，他不知不觉把性爱也划进这个范畴里。但Neil对他的小弟弟很温柔，如果上一次是他在上面，他也会对顾准的屁股很温柔。他哪边好用就用哪边，可惜顾准不会给人自己的后面。  
Neil时不时抬起眼睛看看头顶那张隐忍的脸。这时眼皮半张的顾准把目光移开。Neil的嘴唇离开他没有预兆，金发青年睁着犬一样楚楚可怜的眼睛，“为什么不看我？”  
“为什么要看？”  
“我会觉得开心啊。”  
顾准别过头，耳廓像一弯泛红的玉，“不看。”只有在别人的身体里捣鼓时他才有赶尽杀绝的气势。想不到被人含着的时候，顾准也是会不好意思的。  
“我不够好看吗？”Neil想起来什么，给他自己的手，手腕下垂，送上的是毫无瑕疵的手背，等待亲吻的姿势，耐心又虔诚，“还是你更喜欢我的手？”  
顾准“啧”一声，“你好麻烦。”这么黏人。  
“我在给你blow诶，很累。就不能温柔一点吗？”关于温柔的要求，他是认真的。  
作为回答，顾准弹了一下他的手背。  
插入的时候是在马桶上，Neil坐在他的腿上，面对面，他用两只手捧住顾准的头。不能抓头发了，顾准有感到遗憾的余裕，手伸进Neil的T恤里，艰苦而缓慢地嵌进他的背。他的指甲安分地没有超出甲床，只用指腹不会让对方感到痛。顾准需要触觉，自己的和别人的。触觉是唯一的明证。  
“不要看我！”这次是带着喘息地说。原来不仅要当他在别人的身体里捣鼓，而且要不被一双眼睛注视，顾准才可以赶尽杀绝。Neil从鼻子里发出笑声，怪不得之前是背入。  
这是非常可爱的弱点，可爱到让人心动的程度。这一刻Neil决定他不仅要看他，而且要亲他，而眼神永远无辜。捧住顾准头颅的双手是预先埋下的伏笔，这次是Neil掌握他的首级——不是只有top才能享受这种待遇。  
腿上坐了个人，身后是水箱，顾准不能妄动，太大的噪音有把外面的人吵醒的风险。但也不是只能屈从，顾准从下面狠狠地顶一下他。这一下Neil消受不起，喉咙里发出一个仓促的气音，但他比顾准想象中坚定，湿润的拇指划过他的颧骨，已经靠得很近了，打在他脸上的鼻息异常温顺。  
顾准闭上眼。  
屈服是沦陷的征兆。

END.


End file.
